Opposites Attract
by SkittlesForTheWorld
Summary: "If we date, you'll have way more than Parkinson and Goyle to worry about." Draco said as he ran his hands through his blonde hair. "I can't do that to you." Kassie turned around and smiled softly. "I would take on the world to be with you."
1. Chapter 1

"Oh come off it, Harry!" She exclaimed while throwing her hands in the air. "There is no way for you to become a wizard unless you go back to school. Besides, Snapes gone. You have nothing to fear."

"The boy with the lightning scar sighed as he glanced out the window frowning. "I didn't fear him." He heard a pfft sound from behind him. He turned and glared at the yellow-eyed girl. "But the fact that there are still a few Death Eaters around and in hiding bugs me."

"They can't get you at Hogwarts." Ginny said while grabbing his hand soothingly. "Besides, you can't be a hero all the time. It's someone else's turn to do the job."

He nodded as Kassie stood up stretching and yawning. "Well, I'll see you when we reach Hogwarts."

"What are you up to?" Harry asked puzzled.

She laughed. "Just because I hung out with Fred and George a lot, does not mean I'm always up to something. I'm actually just going to do my Head Girl duties."

She waltzed out the door with Harry and Ginny laughing behind her as she tripped onto the hallway. Straightening herself up and closing the door she walked up and down the hallways covered in Hogwarts crests to make sure no one was misbehaving.

"So you're the new Head Girl." A dreamy voice said behind Kassie. She grinned as she turned around.

"Luna! I heard you made prefect!" She ran to give the girl a hug.

"It's been a long summer…" Luna said as she walked the corridor with Kassie. "A lot of sadness, and a lot of pain. But this school year will be great."

The older girl nodded sadly. "It's been hard without Fred." _More than hard, nearly impossible. _She thought quietly to herself as she brushed a tear that was threatening to fall.

Luna nodded and patted the older girls hand. "But he died for you. There's' a difference." She looked at her watch. "Oh crumpled horns! I need to check in with Michael!" She turned briskly and half skipped half walked down the hall and into a different train carriage.

Kassie sighed as she heard the new Headmistress, Professor McGonagall announce over the intercom that they'd be shortly pulling into Hogwarts.

"Night, the Heads are supposed to ride together." Draco Malfoy said full of disgust as he walked into the corridor she was standing in.

"Right, so where is the other Head?"

He smirked. "Right here."

Her eyes turned a vicious red. "You've got to be kidding me." She said through with her arms crossed. Of all the guys to be picked as the other Head, it was this obnoxious twit.  
"C'mon Night, we don't want to be late." Malfoy said in a forced polite tone while gesturing for her to go. He'd even choose Granger over this girl. This girl was intense, and from what he picked up during the last fight, a great dueler being able to hold her own with Voldemort for awhile.

"After you, Malfoy. I don't need the worry of you cursing me in the back." She said through clenched teeth.

He rolled his eyes. "A gentlemen wouldn't do that."

"So any other guy apart from you." She said with a sneer.

Sometimes, Kassie wondered why the Sorting Hat didn't just put her in Slytherin. But then she realized the hat knew that she would kill everyone in there except for Blaise.

Blaise wasn't like the rest of the Slytherins. He'd actually, more than once, rescued her from Malfoy's little thugs, Crabbe and Goyle. And Parkinson.

Man she hated her.

Maybe even a little more than how much she hated Malfoy.

"Fine." Malfoy said crossing over where the door was. "I'll go first. Happy?"

"Immensely." She mumbled as she stepped out behind him. She could feel her eyes slowly fading back to their original color, a dark black. With her dark auburn hair she seemed like an obvious Goth. But as her eyes betrayed her emotions, she turned out to be a happy go-lucky-girl. Until the war.

The war had taken everything from her. During the Christmas of her 6th year the Death Eaters murdered her parents and little brother. Then at the end of the same year after a foolish attempt to awaken the dead Headmaster, his power had sucked into her, throwing her into a coma for the rest of the year and most of the summer.

She had stayed at the school her first take of the seventh year, purely to try to protect Ginny, Luna and Neville from the despicable Carrows and Snape, while trying to learn more complicated magic than the rest of her year.

She could even remember the night Fred died. She had been hit hard with a Stupefy that didn't keep her down and had let go of her wand in her flight. Fred and George, who were recently reunited with Percy, rushed to her side as Fenir Greyback and Doholv closed in on her. She could even hear Fred screaming…

She snapped open her eyes. Malfoy and her were on a threstal pulled carriage on the way to the castle. He glanced over at her as she in took a gasp and whispered one sharp word to him. "Dementor"

He nodded as he lifted his wand. "_Lumos_"

They both scanned the Forbidden Forest to the left and the lake to the right. Malfoy noticed how they were so far ahead of everyone else. McGonagall must've expected something like this to happen.

"There." He breathed pointing to where the Dementor floated.

She gave a quiet yelp, as the effects of the Dementor grew worse as it grew closer. She could see the blood from Fred's wound and remembered all the screams around it. She couldn't see anything but him. She raised her wand to protect herself, but the words wouldn't come.

_"Expecto Patronum!" _Draco yelled, pointing his wand at the Dementor. He pictured the time he got his first broom, the excitement of riding with his dad through the valley. Back before everything changed. His barely formed fox patronus managed to drive the Dementor away before it faded.

The mood changed completely. He still shivered at the after affects of the Dementor, but the sadness had been lifted away, his shoulders felt a little lighter.

He rummaged through his bag and pulled out a chocolate bar. "Here. It'll make you feel better." He said tossing half the bar into Kassie's lap.

"Thanks." She muttered lifting the chocolate to her lips.

"Are you okay?" He asked absently, not remembering clearly whom he was with.

She shrugged as Hogwarts pulled into view. "Better than when the Dementor was there."


	2. Chapter 2

"What!" Ron yelled. When Kassie turned to stare at him with her now orange eyes and threatening to turn red eyes, he quieted down. "Malfoy is the new Head?"

"Ron!" Hermione Granger playfully punched him in the arm. "She was just attacked by a Dementor on school grounds, and you're worried about Malfoy being Head Boy?"

Ron mumbled something incomprehensive and took a bite out of a chicken wing. Kassie rolled her eyes and quickly pointed her wand at the wand and used silent magic at the wing. Ron took another bite and his face turned red as he fanned his mouth reaching for the water. Hermione, Ginny and Harry burst out laughing looking between the smirk on Kassie's face and the expression on Ron's as he gulped water down.

"What in bloody hell?" Ron asked as he finally regained his breath.

Kassie stuck her tongue out at Ron as her eyes regained its natural black color. "Focus. How could Dementors get through the Hogwarts precautions?"

"Potty, Weasel, Weaslette, Granger, I'm sorry to say I have to steal Night for Head stuff." Draco said with Blaise at his side. Blaise glanced over and smiled at Kassie and she returned it, her eyes turning into a reddish purple.

"I'll talk to you guys later." Kassie said getting out of the bench and walking next to Blaise. "How's your summer Blaise?"

"Pretty good." He answered in his deep voice as Draco looked straight ahead. He ran his hand through his shiny black hair. "McGonagall asked me to escort you guys after the attack. She figured I was the only one both of you liked."

"You can say that again…" Draco muttered.

"Can't you just try to be reasonably nice to them?" She snapped as she walked down the long corridor with Blaise in between the two. He glanced between the two and sighed, shaking his head.

He shrugged.

Kassie opened her mouth to retort, but was cut off by brisk footsteps making their way over towards the three. "Draco, Blaise, Kassie, this way please." Professor McGonagall said stopping the trio in their tracks to go the opposite direction. In silence they walked across to the Great Hall to the tallest of the bell towers and stopped in front of a picture with a girl with bright yellow eyes Transfiguring things every other minute and a boy with silver eyes reading a book on a hammock strung between two trees.

"This is the Head Girl and Boy's common room and dormitories." She paused as she glanced over at them. "You two will have your own password and only one other person apart from you and the Heads will know the password. I assume it will be Zabini over here?"

"Yes." Kassie said as Draco nodded his head.

McGonagall looked between the two and nodded. "Very well. What do suppose the password be then?"

"Serverus." Kassie said suddenly. She glanced around her at the puzzled expressions shared by her Head of House and the two Slytherins and shrugged. "What? I was the only Gryffindor he liked."

"Very well. You're luggage is already in the rooms just like if you were in your own dormitory. Blaise, Professor Slughorn is probably looking for you right now." He groaned but nodded. Professor McGonagall walked off as Blaise pulled Kassie aside.

"Don't worry about Draco, but if he's being an ignorant git, or Pansy's over, just Patronus me and we'll go do something, kay?" Blaise said smiling at her.

She nodded and grinned. "Just like last year."

He laughed. "Exactly!" He gave a quick nod to Draco, turned, and walked back towards the Slytherin dungeon.

"Severus." Draco said in a monotone voice. The girl in the picture giggled and pointed her wand at Draco. He jumped back in surprise and ripped his own out, pointing it back at her. She rolled her eyes and did a quick, silent spell transporting them into the Common Room.

"Is Malfoy afraid of a portrait?" Kassie teased as she walked around the Common room decorated with Black and Purple, neither of the two's house colors, but pretty anyways.

"Shut it, Night. We have to live together for the next year." Draco spat at the girl as he took a quick look around to Common room and headed up into his Dormitory. It was decorated almost exactly like his dorm in the dungeons, except for brightly lit and more space. He laid on one of the beds with a snake comforter.

Why in bloody hell was he stuck with her as the other Head?

_Oh you know she hasn't been that bad._

He sighed, grabbed his wand from the silver nightstand next to his bed and set out the door for Head Boy duty. Perhaps he'd go see if the Room of Requirement still worked.

Kassie thought she heard footsteps behind her as she began to walk on the 6th floor corridor past Slughorn's office. She thought about popping in just to try to glimpse whoever had been following her since the 5th floor, but decided she didn't want to listen to Slughorn right at the moment.

She continued up the stairs and onto the beginning of the 7th floor by Flitwick's office. Continuing forward she saw her eyes had taken a pink color, but she knew she shouldn't fear what was behind her.

Reaching down for her wand, she briefly heard the rustle of a cloak before she heard a voice yell out. "_Expelliarmus!" _She quickly turned around ready to dodge, except for the spell hit to quickly, sending her wand flying into Goyle's awaiting hand and throwing her backwards towards the Room of Requirement and landing hard on her side.

"Goyle." She spat. "Of course it's you. You're too afraid to fight me one on one."

He grinned evilly. "What's the point? It's way more fun doing it my way." He waved his wand in the air. _"Levicorpus!"_

She gasped as she was lifted into the air by Goyle's spell. Her ankle was connected to the wand and he twirled her around. Finally, getting bored at her not screaming, he released the spell, throwing her into a wall.

Draco was walking down the hall as he heard the something slam against another object upstairs. Stopping to listen for it again, he sprinted up the stairs when he heard a familiar, dark laugh.

Her head spun as she tried to stand up again. Why wouldn't Flit wick come out of his office?

"_Petrificus Totalus" _Goyle yelled towards where Kassie lied in a heap, trying to get back up. Her head was bleeding from a cut above her right eye matching the irises of her actual eyes. She could feel a wet spot on the back of her head and her left arm was blood splattered.

Draco hesitated. Which side was he on? His friend's, or the Head Girl's?

_Save the girl. _ The same voice inside his head whispered as Goyle slammed Kassie into the wall holding her throat with his hand. Her eyes went wide as she tried to breathe for air.

_"Stupefy!" _Draco yelled pointing his wand at Goyle. His body froze as his hands let go of Kassie, making her slump to the ground, gasping for air. Goyle hit the ground with his hands at his sides with the two wands lying right beside him.

The girl wordlessly reached out for her wand, and it leaped back to its owner.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked softly as he kneeled next to the girl that for seven years he's hated, but now starting to see that she wasn't who he thought she was.

"I… I feel faint." She stammered as she felt her head and cringed. "I hit the wall too many times."

"Well, usually after hitting the wall once it's too many times." He said sarcastically as he glanced where Goyle had fallen. "What do we do with him?"

She looked over at Goyle disgustedly. "Leave him until we run into a Professor to tell."

He nodded and then resumed looking at her. "We need to get you to the Hospital Wing." He said while standing up. "You're pretty badly hurt."

She stood up slowly. "I'm f-" She started but quieted as she felt her head. She wasn't seeing clearly at all. The darkness was slowly overcoming her and she fell back to the ground, barely missing hitting her head again when Malfoy caught her. He sighed, rolled up his sleeves, and picked up the fainted Head Girl to carry to the Hospital Wing.


	3. Chapter 3

She slowly opened her eyes to a blinding light. Squinting and trying to make out the shape in front of her she could finally make out Ginny.

"Hey, Danger Magnet." Ginny said looking up from her newest Quidditch book. "Feel any better?"

Kassie glanced down at her book. "I guess." She said shrugging and forcing herself to sit up on her bed. "How long have I been out?"

"Couple of hours." Ginny answered. She studied the older girl in front of her. "What happened? Malfoy brought you here, Blaise told Harry and I, but even he didn't know what happened. Malfoy just got up and left, and Goyle's been subjected to two months of detentions every night."

Kassie frowned at the thought of Malfoy saving her again. She reached to the back of her head and felt around for a cut, but found none. Madam Pomfrey was good. "Goyle attacked me in the hall. I didn't realize it was him." She said shrugging. "No biggie."

Ginny looked at the girl and rolled her eyes. "So why was Malfoy of all people carrying you to the Hospital Wing?"

"He saved me." The girl stated simply. It didn't matter that the Slytherin saved her. He is Head Boy after all, it's just expected of him.

Ginny just stared at the girl and shook her head as Madam Pomfrey strode into the room. "And the first patient of the year finally woke up." The healer said as she checked Kassie's vitals. "You were badly injured, Ms. Night. Poor Mr. Malfoy had blood everywhere on his shirt." She smiled as she handed the Head Girl back her wand. "I guess you're free to go. Try not to be back here any soon!" She said with a smile as she turned to walk into her office.

"Thank you!" Kassie called standing up. She followed Ginny down to the Great Hall. "What time is it?" She asked the redhead in front of her.

"Breakfast time. We've got an hour before classes." Ginny said yawning. "I just sat down with you actually. Blaise was there for awhile." She said turning her head and raising her eyebrow at the now purple-eyed girl.

"Hmm." Was all Kassie said to the absurd thought Ginny had. She made her way to the Gryffindor table and sat down in between Hermione and Harry. She scanned the room and her eyes settled on Blaise. She offered a small smile and wave to show she was okay. She turned back to Harry. "When are tryouts?"

Harry laughed. "First day of the school year, and you're already badgering me about tryouts."

Kassie smiled, her eyes turning back to their normal shade. "What can I say? I'm eager to play." She reached for a piece of bacon. Noticing Ron, Hermione and Harry's curious stares, she sighed. "Go ahead."

"Why did Goyle attack you?" Hermione asked her as she reached for another piece of bacon.

Why did he? She asked herself as she chewed thoughtfully. She finally shrugged. "I was there? I just happened to walk by at the wrong time? Who knows? It is Goyle we're talking about."

"Ah, Ms. Night, I see you've made it out of the Hospital Wing just in time for classes." Professor Lionheart, Head of Gryffindor and the new Transfiguration professor said cheerfully. "You and Ms. Granger have quite the schedule. I wish you all luck in your studies!" She said happily as she passed out the four's schedules.

"Potions, free period, lunch, double block of Defense." Kassie said reading her today's schedule. "

"How'd you get such an easy schedule?" Ron asked scratching his head. "Well, you won't drop unimportant classes!" Hermione said rolling her eyes at the thought of Divination.

"I've got to get going if I'm going to get there on time with my books. See you in the dungeons." Kassie stated walking out of the Great Hall. As soon as she crossed its doors, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Not thinking, she grabbed it and flipped the person onto the ground. Hard. She lifted her hand to her mouth in embarrassment as she recognized whom she just threw. "Blaise! I'm sorry!" She said to the Slytherin as she helped him up.

He smiled. "It's fine. I should've said something, you're probably jumpy." He fell into step with her as they made their way to the Bell Tower.

"What class do you have first?"

"Potions. I assume you have it too?"

She smiled. "Serverus." She glanced down at her muggle watch. "Yup. And we have thirty minutes until it starts." She said as they entered the Head's common room. On the couch sat Draco with Pansy on his lap, kissing. Kassie rolled her eyes and walked across the room to grab her bag.

"Get a room." Kassie said shortly as she walked back through the door with Blaise in tow. Malfoy looked up at her and glared.

"At least I have a boyfriend, Night." Pansy said sneering.

Kassie rolled her eyes. "Parkinson, you practically have five."

She jumped out of Malfoy's lap. His eyebrows were together, amused and annoyed at the situation. "Do you need me to put you back into the Hospital Wing, Night?" She asked angrily as she whipped her wand out of her robes. She fired a mumbled curse at Kassie, but she just as quickly dispersed it with wandless and wordless magic.

Kassie turned around and walked right out the door with Blaise in tow as Malfoy stared at the girl with the blood-red eyes in shock.

* * *

"Well, that was an interesting Potions class." Harry said after walking out of the Potions classroom.

Ron nodded. "I could've sworn you and Pansy were going to duel right in the Potions room."

"From what I've heard about the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, he's going to have us duel, two out a time to see how good we are." Hermione added as they made their way to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I so call Harry!" Kassie exclaimed as the other three raised their eyebrows. "What? That would be an interesting fight, you've got to admit."

Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry agreed. She spoke the password to the Fat Lady.

"I see you're not in my tower anymore, Kassie." The Fat Lady said as she turned her portrait revealing the hole to the Common Room.

Lavender Brown running up to the four cut off Kassie's reply. "Ron!" She gave a quick glare at Hermione and a small smile at Kassie and Harry who stood off to the side awkwardly. "Later, you'll have to be one of my Divination test subjects, kay?" She giggled at the end as she raced out of the common room.

"That wasn't weird at all…" Harry muttered trying to break the tension between Ron and Hermione.

Kassie checked her watch. They only had an hour and fifteen minutes left. Only.

"Herm, where is that Defense book you wanted to show me?" Kassie asked the brunette as she brightened up.

"Oh! It's in my bag in my dorm. I thought it was interesting since it mentioned the wandless magic you're seemingly able to do."

"I told you. All it is is using my wand without movements." Kassie said as she plopped down on one of the couches. "It's normal."

"Not according to the book. It said it takes years and years, and only people who've had experience dueling to the death can do it really." Hermione said over her shoulder as she left the room.

"Hey, duel to the death, then you should learn how Harry!" Ron said nudging his best friend.

"Funny." Was all Harry replied as the two sat down while they waited for her to return.

"Here it is." She said as she walked down the girl's stairs slowly. The four were the only ones currently in the Common Room. "It says that only someone who's had experience to duel to the death would be able to even try to master it. They'd have to go through several tests of endurance and magical ability for their wand to trust its owner and for the later to work without the wand."

Kassie reached into her robes and pulled out her wand. Examining it, it seemed like no a normal wand. Harry glanced sideways at her. "Maybe its from when you got Dumbledore's power, how you went into that coma."

She slowly nodded. "Yeah…. That's got to be it…."

* * *

Draco sighed as he threw his bags onto the floor of the Common Room he shared with Kassie. Why in the hell did he care about her? Back in the old days he wouldn't have saved her. He would've walked away.

But all her blood….

Shake it off, Draco. You are not falling for her.

But what if he was? Was there anything wrong with that? He sighed.

Funny how her being a damsel in distress changed his views on her, which no one, no one, needs to know.

Especially not Pansy. If her being so upset by Kassie just commenting "Get a room," Then she'd be definitely upset by us going out.

Wait. We'd never go out. There's Pothead and Weasel. They'd get in the way.

"Draco, wake up." A singsong voice said from above him. "You got a letter." "I wasn't asleep, Pansy." He spat as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Kassie appeared in front of him annoyed. "I'm not Parkinson."  
He grinned as he looked at her, but then quickly wiped it off his face. "Sorry." He said gathering his books and throwing them into his bag.

"Wait." Her voice was a mix of confusion. "Are you okay? You just said sorry."

"Most human beings have that in their vocabulary." He said with a smile as he grabbed the last book.

"Well you're not like most human beings." She retorted as she handed Malfoy the letter.

"I hope that's a good thing." He said with a smirk as he grabbed the letter and stuffed it into his bag. "C'mon, we've got Defense in 5 minutes."

She grabbed her bag and stood over where they could exit the portrait hole. "What Potion did you accidently drink? This isn't you."

"This is just another side of me." Draco said as they began walking towards the First Floor. "One that rarely hits the surface."

Kassie smiled; Draco grinned back. This was a rarity.

"Ah, Ms. Night, Mr. Malfoy, you just made it." Professor Sjamanski said as they walked through the door.

Automatically, Kassie went to sit by Pothead, Malfoy noted as he sat down next to Blaise.

"Now class, I want to see where we are, because of the war and Ms. Night and Mr. Potter, most of you have more experience than a normal Seventh Year would." She said as she waved her wand while pointing to the blackboard. "So, we're going to have a tournament to see where everyone is. I'll pair the first ones off by how I think they'd be matched, and then winners will move up the brackets." She glanced over at the board. "Looks like Harry Potter will take on Kassie Night first."

Draco watched Kassie stand up and grin. "Don't be scared, Potter!" She said with a laugh as she skipped up to the duel table. She stood on the opposite side of Harry, bowed, and pointed her wand as Harry did the same.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Night." He said as a neat Expelliarmus went towards Kassie. She stepped to the side and watched it go, then fired off three quick consecutive spells going in different directions. Harry was hit by one, forcing him backwards and almost off the table.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to force you back that far!" She yelled as Harry sent a red spell towards her. She brought up a shield and dodged his next curse with a backhand spring, then shot off an Expelliarmus that barely missed his wand hand.

He shot off another Expelliarmus, but as it hit her and made it go flying, she casted an Expelliarmus from her fingertips. Harry's wand went flying and she caught it.

"Professor, who won? Harry disarmed me first, but I was able to still use magic and disarmed him." Kassie asked as the class and the Professor stared in awe at her.

"Uhh… You did m'dear. Harry would have to…. Uhm…. Knock you out for you to be incapable to battle apparently." She said lost at thought.


	4. Chapter 4

"That was quick." Kassie smirked as Draco sat down next to her, leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "She only got one spell off." It was their second day of dueling, a week after the first time. Harry and Kassie had brought so many questions up that they never had anyone else duel until today.

"Pansy was never much of a dueler." Draco replied as he watched Pansy glare at the two of them. He was glad he had to fight her before Kassie. He glanced into Pansy's mind when the teacher announced dueling. She was going to use the Cruciatous Curse on her. Of course, she was ready to use it on Kassie anytime, but at least he'd spare her the pain for a little while.

Kassie's eyes wandered over to where Blaise and Goyle fought. Blaise was continually sending hexes at the latter, but she still looked at the Slytherin in worry. "What? Proud to be able to defeat your girlfriend?" She asked teasingly.

"No." Draco said shortly. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Oh." Kassie said as she watched Blaise slam Goyle to the ground. Goyle got off the table glaring at everyone and everything as Blaise grinned as he walked over and sat down at an empty desk.

"Lavender Brown and Hermione Granger are next." The Professor said as the two made their way up to the dueling table. Hermione glared at the girl as the duel began.

"Sure seems like it." Kassie continued as she inwardly cringed as Hermione barely missed Lavender with a well-produced Stupefy.

"Well we aren't." He said shortly.

"So you guys are just friends with benefits." Kassie said as Hermione managed to knock Lavender out with a Stupefy.

Draco cringed. Really, he didn't know what they were. He didn't like her like that, and he was sure neither did he.

"Or you're just a player." She said shortly as the Professor called her name to duel Ron. A few minutes later she went back to sit with Harry as Malfoy was called up to battle Hermione.

"So what's up with you and Malfoy?" Harry asked as they watched Malfoy battle Hermione. Both sides were doing fantastically.

"Hmm?"

"I mean, you're talking to him without hexing him or anything." Harry said as Malfoy finished battling Hermione with an Expelliarmus instead of a Stupefy.

"He's changed."

Harry frowned. "Don't trust him."

Kassie glanced over at him, and rolled her eyes. "Harry-"

"Don't Harry me. He may have changed, but who's to say that it will stay? If he as much as lays one hand on you…"

Kassie put her hand on his shoulder to quiet him as she stood up. "You and Ron will be after him. I know, and probably Blaise would too." She said as she walked up to where Malfoy was already waiting to duel her.

"Now, this is the championship duel. Whoever wins will earn 50 points for their house." Professor Sjamanski said as stood between the two. She walked over where the desks were. "Duel!"

"Ready Draco?" Kassie asked as she leveled her wand at him.

"Should be just like old times considering how much we dueled in the past." Draco said as he shot off a hex aimed for her legs. She jumped cheerleading style and the curse passed behind her.

"Gotta try better than that." She said with a grin and shot off another hex. It barely missed hitting Draco in the arm. Suddenly, out of nowhere a bright green curse sent by neither of the two crashed into the blackboard behind the two duelers. The two ceased fighting as they pointed their wands at the falling blackboard.

"_Erecto"_ Kassie whispered and the blackboard smacked back into place. As she faced the leaning board trying to make it straight, the caster of the curse shot another aimed perfectly at Kassie.

_"Protego!"_ Harry, Hermione, Blaise and Draco, the latter running towards her, yelled as the curse connected with the four shields. It vanished and Draco stopped next to the girl, his wand out, daring the person who casted it to try to curse her again.

"Who did that?" The Professor asked sharply. When no one answered, she just sighed. "Whatever. Class dismissed."

Draco was furious. Of course the Professor saw whom casted the curse. She was staring right at Pansy the whole time.

"I don't like that Professor." Draco said as soon as they reached the hallway as Harry ran up to the two. "Are you alright? She sent the Cruciatus Curse at you."

The two boys stared each other down as Kassie inwardly sighed. "I agree, Draco. She had to have seen who sent the spell-"

"Parkinson."

"And Harry, I'm fine. It never hit me. The combined shields of you four saved me." Kassie said answering the two of them.

"Drakie!" An annoying voice yelled out as Draco groaned. "Have you gotten the letter from your parents yet?"

He raised his eyebrows at the other Slytherin as Harry instinctively put himself in front of Kassie. She rolled her eyes and pushed him aside. Blaise, Ron and Hermione nonchalantly made their way to where the three stood, their wands in their hands.

"What?" Draco asked as he felt through his bag. "This?" He held up the letter Kassie recognized as the one she had gave to him this morning. "And don't call me Drakie!"

The Gryffindor and Blaise all snickered at Draco's nickname.

"Yes, that one's it." Pansy smirked. "Just read it alone," She said as she walked away.

"See you later, Draco," Kassie said as she turned to walk with the Gryffindors plus Blaise to the Great Hall.

"Err, yeah. See ya later." He said as he turned to walk to the shared Common Room between the two.

* * *

"A nice Draco? That's a surprise." Ginny said as they told her about today's events.

"I don't believe it. Honestly, Kassie, you've got to watch out." Harry repeated for the umpteenth time.

"And I'll say it again. I can take care of myself." Kassie said crossly as she bit into another Treacle Tart. "Give him a chance. Who knows?"

"Hermione-" Harry said pleadingly. She sighed.

"Look, I agree with Kassie. She can take care of herself. She just gets herself into a lot of bad situations."

"Ron?"

"I'm with you, mate. If that bloody git lays a hand on any of you, he has us to deal with."

Kassie sighed. "I'm going up to the Common Room. G'night."

Kassie rolled her eyes at the boy's be careful. Once she reached the Common Room, however, she pulled her wand out at the sight in front of her.

Draco sat on the chair facing towards the fire and away from the portrait, his head in his hands and his wand behind his ear. "Draco?"

Draco chose not to answer, hoping she would just walk away. But Kassie was stubborn, plus it pained her to see the way he was shaking. She slowly walked to where she was right behind him and spoke softly. "What's wrong, Draco?"

"They're coming." He said in a choked up voice.

"Who's coming?" She asked kneeling in front of him and putting her hand against his cheek.

"Death Eaters." He said it so softly, as if saying it aloud would make it final.

Her eyes changed to a deep purple, mixed with a deep hatred for the Death Eaters and pity for Draco. "When?"

"I don't know." He said as he choked up. "But they want me to join them. And to befriend you and Harry, to lure you two into a trap."

A tear ran down his cheek as Kassie stared at him in shock. Here was the boy she'd detested for so long, needing her comfort.

"I-I won't do it though." He said stuttering.

"Are they going to invade Hogwarts if you don't?" She asked finally after a minute of silence.

He shook his head. "No. The train. They'd send someone to get you when the train hits London and kill you there."

"What about your family?"

He gave a choked laugh. "What about them? They're all for it."


	5. Chapter 5

She stood there in silence, shocked by how her used to be sworn enemy was taking the news. "We have until Christmas to think of plan." Kassie sat down next to Draco and sighed. "Besides, if I could hold Voldemort off for awhile, I think I can hold Death Eaters off until you, Harry and the rest of them are safe."

Draco studied the girl he used to think was his main threat. Now he saw what all the Death Eaters were afraid of, the girl with determination strong enough not to care if she lives to see the next day, as long as everyone else did. Her dark hair was pulled back into a bun with wisps of hair framing her face. Her eyes betrayed no emotion; they were blacker than the night itself.

"Okay class. Today, I decided that we need to work on protecting ourselves from the two Unforgivable curses, Imperious and Curciatous respectively. Now, although you're allowed to cast them, you aren't allowed to fully cast them." Professor Sjmanski said as she briskly paced between the desks. "You are to say the first three letters and do half the motions. I will break you up into groups of two to cast on each other."

This woman must be crazy. Kassie thought as she reached into her boots for her wand.

"Ron and Harry, Kassie and Neville, Draco and Blaise, Hermione and Pansy. Begin with Crucio."

"Neville, just cast it on me. Don't worry about doing anything else." Kassie said encouragingly from across the room as the two of them practiced.

Neville managed to get one off, but it fluttered and vanished mid air as Hermione screamed from where she was practicing with Pansy. She was grinning triumphantly at the Gryffindor girl on the ground.

"Herm, Herm. Are you okay?" Kassie asked as she leaned heavily onto Ron.

"She has to keep fighting. There is no way someone would stop cursing her just because two people grabbed her." Professor Sjmanski said as Harry grabbed Hermione's other arm to lead her to the Nurse.

"No way." Kassie said calmly while staring down the taller teacher. "I'll take her place. She needs medical attention right now."

"No, let me." Draco said as he walked up to where the two were. "Blaise and I duel eachother too much already."

Professor Sjmanski grinned. "Kassie gets to duel with Pansy. She asked first, Mr. Malfoy. And, since you refuse to practice the spell against Neville, give me your wand so you can't fight back. No matter what this one is, you've got to take the hit."

The room was silent as Kassie handed the teacher her wand and went to stand in front of Pansy. "Give it your best shot, Parkinson."

"Oh, don't worry." She grinned maliciously like a kid at Christmas. "I will."

The pain erupted inside of Kassie, boiling her insides and drawing blood from inside of her into her mouth. She stood there in silence though, taking hit after hit. She couldn't hear the protests of Blaise, the cheering of Goyle, the yells of Draco. Nor did she feel, or recongnize when a pair of arms scooped her up and ran her to the Hospital Wing as fast as he could, after taking a few hits himself.

The bell rang, and the students filed out of the rooms. But after taking one look at the Head Boy and Girl, prefects started making room for him to keep going even as he felt like he couldn't anymore.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Draco yelled, startling Hermione, Ron and Harry who were sitting at the first bed. "She's hurt."

"Oh my lord." Madam Pomfrey said as she examined the girl. Harry and Ron were glaring while Hermione had her hand on her chest. Kassie's head was cut open below the eye, and there was blood in the corners of her mouth. "You three, out of here." She said shooing them out and slamming the door behind them.

Draco glanced down at his white shirt and Slytherin tie. Once again, blood seemed to have found his shirt again.

"What happened?" Harry asked as they sat down in front of the Wing Entrance. An odd treaty of peace had settled with them after Draco was seen running her into the Hospital.

"Hermione couldn't leave without someone taking her place, so Kassie took it. I tried to offer, but that Professor got the weird look in her eye when she refused. She made Kassie give up her wand and take every single hit on her body until Blaise and I forced our way past her… she must've gotten hit at least ten times…" Draco said quietly as the three stared off into the hallway.

Awhile passed, but none of the boys made any move to leave, nor say a word. Hermione walked through the door to find them there.

"She's still not reviving. They've sent for your parents, Ron, and we're supposed to go meet them in Lionheart's office. McGonagall's going to have a talk with Sjmanski." Hermione said in a quiet voice. The part of her arm where Pansy hit was wrapped in bloodstained bandages, and she was still a little pale.

"Draco, you can come with us if you want." Harry said awkwardly as he and Ron got up off the floor.

"No thanks. I'll wait here until you guys come back. Security if you will." The three nodded and headed towards the 2nd floor.

Why the hell does this always happen to her? She's one of the most skilled witches in this school, and she ends up getting hurt.

Draco paused in his thinking. If he even shows that he likes her, she'd be in more danger than she thinks.

"She awake at all?" Blaise asked as he sat down next to Draco. Draco just shook his head.

Blaise stared off to where Draco was. "Everyone's talking about how you saved her."

Draco shrugged.

"Doesn't that bug you? You're not really a damsel in distress saving kind of guy."

Draco shrugged.

"And you're in love with Pansy." Blaise said shortly, waiting for the shrug. Instad he ended up receiving a punch in the arm. "Hey, that's not nice." He said rubbing his arm.

"I don't like Pansy anymore."

"Good. You like Kassie now."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"And you wouldn't believe it George. Draco's actually changed." Ron told his older brother as they four made there way to the Hospital Wing behind Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Bullcrap."

Hermione looked over at George. "Honest, he's the one who got to Kassie first to take her to the Hospital Wing when Pansy attacked her. And he took her to the Hospital Wing when Goyle attacked her."

George stared off to the side for a minute. "She's been to the Hospital Wing already? I mean before this?"

"Yeah. It's a record for any of us. First night." Harry said as they turned the corner coming upon Draco and Blaise sitting on the steps leading up to the Hospital wing.

* * *

"I can never date her. Think of all the hurt she'd be in for if I did."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Since when does that stop anyone? Look, she likes you, you like her, boy likes girl. It shouldn't matter what anyone thinks!"

Draco looked over to where George, Ron, Hermione and Harry were approaching. "It does matter. It matters if she'll get hurt, or be normal."

"She's already hurt." Blaise pointed out. "She'll always be hunted for who she is. There's no way to change that."

Draco just stared at his friend. "The difference is she won't be hurt because of me." He stood up to walk away before Blaise called out.

"Why do you think Pansy attacks her? She's jealous. She knew from the day you and Kassie met you'd fall in love with her." Blaise said patting him on the shoulder as he walked passed him. "Think about that."

* * *

What is going on? She couldn't move her arms, open her eyes, or even kick out. Her mind was free to move, finally. She could hear a guy snoring to her left, and a pair of feet walking around the room.

There must be a Body-Bind curse on her that Madam Pomfrey didn't notice. She willed herself to break it.

And failed.

The snores ceased to exist, and she felt a wand on her chest and heard some mumbled words. In an instant, she was looking into silver eyes.

He frowned as he helped her up into a sitting position. Why did her eye color change? "Do you need Madam Pomfrey?"

She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the feeling of sickness and disorientation. "No…" She blinked quickly. "What color are my eyes?"

"Silver." He said shortly while going towards where Madam Pomfrey was, working hard on a potion. "I think you should see her."

"Silver? And no. I don't need her. I feel perfectly fine."

He shrugged. "Suit yourself."

She studied him for a moment. "So, you wouldn't care if I just got up and walked out the room?"

"Your body, your choice." Draco said as he walked towards the door.

She got up slowly, but surely. "Then I suppose I'll leave then." She said shortly taking a few tentative steps then walked out the door after yelling back to Madam Pomfrey. "Thank you!"

Madam Pomfrey looked at the girl walking out of the room, sighed, and went back to her potion. She knew there was no way she could get her back into that bed.

Draco silently regretted the way he was acting. Silently. Even as he peeked into her mind without her knowing, he knew what he was doing was wrong. But being with her was wrong. Right?

_Quit being a douche and just tell her you love her already!_

"Kassie." Draco said as he stopped behind her. "Look-"

"You like me, but you're afraid of what would happen to me." He inwardly cringed, and Kassie knew she hit the target. "Don't, I can handle myself."

"And how'd that go? You've been out for five days!" Draco said as he took another step towards her. The hall was deserted. "If we date, you'll have way more than Parkinson and Goyle to worry about." Draco said as he ran his hands through his blonde hair. "I can't do that to you."

Kassie turned around and smiled softly. "I would take on the world to be with you."

"The world wouldn't like that." He said as he took a step closer to her.

"Since when do we care what the world says?" She asked before she softly pressed her lips to his. He softly ran his hands though her hair as she put her hands around his neck.

They broke apart blushing as they heard a throat clearing behind them. There were Harry, Hermione, and Ron standing there. Hermione grinned at the two while the boys had hard stony looks.

"Ohh… hey guys." Kassie said as she broke apart their embrace, but grabbed one of Draco's hands. She gave a smile to the three." I'm awake."

"I see that." Ron said as he glared at Draco. "Its time for dinner, must be hungry after not eating for five days."

"True dat!" She said as she gave Draco a quick kiss on the cheek, and then headed towards the Great Hall with the trio. Draco smiled as he watched her leave. What he didn't notice though, was the girl who's heart he just broke in the shadows.


	7. Chapter 7

**Opposites Attract:**

"Hey" She said as she felt his presence next to her.

"You feeling alright?" He asked as he took a seat at her empty table in Hogsmeade. It was about midnight, but Rosmetta promised to keep it open as long as she needed it to be. She just hoped Draco wasn't too worried.

"Physically…fine." She said as she took a sip of the butterbeer he brought her.

He regarded her in her gray overcoat and jean pants. "But I take it, mentally no?"

She sighed.

"Look, I know about Dra-"

"We're dating."

Even though he saw those words coming, they still stung him a bit. "I figured." She flinched at his words. Immediately, he regretted it.

She stared down at the floor for a bit, then slowly pulled her head up to face him. "Do you think he's mad?"

He thought about it for a moment, then slowly as if choosing his words carefully. "No, I think he'd be annoyed, but not mad. If you were happy, he'd be happy."

"George," She said while staring at him with her silver eyes. "Are you mad?" She watched him carefully. Like his twin, his emotions were worn on his face. He however, took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'm fine with it. Not happy, but fine with it." He saw her blink at his words. He knew that he was hurting her, but she had to know the truth. "I don't want to see you hurt. I'm worried about you."

"You know I can take care of myself." She said strongly as she stared at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Says the girl who's been in the Hospital Wing twice already, and broke the record for the fastest amount of time needing to go there." She silently stared at him. He fidgeted for a second, and then spoke finally. "Kassie, just promise me something."

"What?"

"Be careful."

* * *

The gossipers in the school were amazed. If they had projected the Slytherin Prince even dating anyone this school year, there last answer would have been the Gryffindor Princess. The last answer.

But yet, they were the two star crossed lovers. They had a normal month. Normal grades, normal tests, no attacks, no nothing. Draco hadn't even heard a word from his father or mother.

Something that worried him deeply. But he knew if he even shared those worries with Kassie, she'd dismiss them in an instance.

"Ginny! The ball isn't until tonight." Kassie proclaimed as her younger redheaded friend pulled her out of her bedroom and into the living room where a sleepy Draco and a smiling Hermione awaited. "Why do we need to start getting ready?" She glanced down at her watch. "It's 6 in the morning!"

"So?" She asked simply as Draco walked into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

"The ball isn't for twelve hours!"

Ginny scoffed. "And in twelve hours we need to have our makeup, nails, hair, and dresses all to perfection."

"It wouldn't take that long…" Kassie started but Hermione cut her off.

"I've learned, just go with it."

Draco smiled as he kissed the top of Kassie's head. "I'll come get you at the Gryffindor tower at 5."

Ginny sighed. "See? Now we only have 11." She said as she walked out the door.

Kassie followed behind her two best friends. "Oh no, only 11."

* * *

"Okay, open your eyes. Wasn't that worth all the torture?" Ginny asked as she stepped back from where Kassie sat.

"Oh my..." She started as she stared into the mirror. Her hair was thrown up n an elegant, but messy bun with strands of her dark auburn hair framing her face. Her eyes, which had stayed silver ever since the coma she was in, were the exact shade of her dress. The dress had rhinestones covering the bodice of it with a tight, but flowing silver skirt that stopped at the knees. Her make up was plain, except for the sapphire blue eye shadow that illuminated her face. "I love it."

"You better. Now get your butt down there! You were supposed to meet Draco two minutes ago." Ginny said as she pushed the girl out the door. "And I still got to slip into my dress. See you."

Kassie took a deep breath as she walked over to where Draco was standing with his back towards her, talking to Ron. "Sorry I'm late." She said as she looped her arm into his. "Ready?"

He smiled as he planted a kiss on her lips. "You look beautiful."

"You look quite amazing yourself." She said as Ron made a gagging noise in the background. "Oh shut it, Ron."

Draco smiled. He was wearing a silver suit with a sapphire tie, like Ginny had instructed him to. "One thing before we go though." He said easily as he nonchalantly took something out of his pocket. He stood behind her and clasped the chain around her neck before she noticed.

She looked down and took a sharp intake of breath. The chain was a simple silver chain, but on it was a sapphire heart with a silver backing with diamonds extending and outlining the heart. "Its…gorgeous."

"Just like you." He whispered in her ear as she leaned against him. Then she quickly opened her eyes.

"Crap! Professor McGonagall is going to have a conniption if she finds we're late." Kassie said as she quickly started walking towards the door.

Draco chuckled as he followed after her. "I'm sorry, I do that to people sometimes."

She grinned. "Someone's cocky." She teased as she walked into the Great Hall. Almost immediately, the feeling came to her as if something was wrong. She looked up at Draco, and knew he could feel it too.

"It hasn't happened, whatever is going to happen." He said surely as they walked in.

"Yet."

* * *

**Two Reviews? :) Sorry about not updating. This thing is a dinosaur.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kassie POV:**

"It's going to. I can feel it." I said. He must not know that his worse nightmare was right behind the curtain. Watching, waiting, hoping that he'll leave the room.

"So should we tell McGonagall?" Draco asked as he put his hand on the small of my back. His eyes full of worry, inside the wheels were turning, fretting and preparing for the worse. My stomach pained at what I was going to do. What I had to do.

"No," I breathed as I looked around. "We can't. But we can call the Order in."

He shook his head. "Do you think that'll set them off?" They're already set off, honey.

"Not if we have Harry, Ginny, Ron and Herm floo them into the castle."

He nodded. "So do you want to run up and tell them?" He asked as he turned me towards him.

I looked him straight in the eye. I hoped he couldn't see the fear in my eyes, the regret, the sorrow, and the selflessness inside of them. "No, I'll decorate and you do it. It'll be quicker."

He nodded and pulled me close to him. "Patronus me if anything happens, alright?"

I managed a small grin up at him. "I will." I looked down as he kissed the top of my head and walked out of the room. As soon as the door closed, I spun around and faced the intruder. "What do you want?" I spat at him, my wand holding right in front of my body, pointed at him.

He laughed a cold laugh. "What do I want? The Dark Lord to arise again. Of course, that is unlikely. But the Dark Side has found a new leader. And he wants you out of Hogwarts, to lure the boy who lived."

"Why don't you just grab him now? You've already got me. You're in the school." I said as I took a step to the side. He followed, keeping the same amount of space between us.

He smirked at me. "Why, to break Draco of course. You're selfless ways may have saved him for now- but he'll be one of the first chasing after you."

He lifted his wand, and I dove to the side as a spell sped past my right. I shot a Stupefy, but missed as he used his wand to throw me the air, making me loose mine in the flight. I shot a spell of energy at him and knocked him back a few feet as I landed on my side onto the already set table.

Breathing heavily, blood spots starting to form onto my dress, mainly from my side of my chest. I tried to get up, but every time I put pressure on my left arm, it collapsed in pain. I looked up at my attacker in total hate.

"You want to use me to kill your son." I said through clenched teeth, trying not to show how much pain I was already in. I heard a cold laugh and felt the spell connecting with me. Then, more searing pain entered my body, and I fainted into the blackness of unconsciousness.

**Draco POV:**

"Draco, what do you mean?" Arthur Weasley asked as we, along with Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Blaise Ron, and George walked down the Great Hall.

"You ever get the feeling that something big is supposed to happen? Kassie and I both got it- and then she sent me out to call the Order into action while she set up the decorations." I explained as we turned down one of the many passageways leading towards the Great Hall. Suddenly, George started sprinting down the hall. In utter confusion, we chased after him.

"GEORGE!" Ron yelled as he sprinted. He tackled his brother and knocked him to his senses. "What. Is. Wrong?"  
"Kassie, she did that to Fred and I before. She ended up being kidnapped. You remember? We found later he was there-"

He didn't even finish before I was up and running towards the Great Hall. If she's gone- it's all my fault. I should've known. Heck, I even guessed that something like that was wrong!

I flung open the Great Hall doors, to only find a destroyed room and a table with shattered and bloody glass on top of it. And a note.

Hesitantly, I walked back into the room. A dent was in the stand of where the teachers sat, a tapestry was ripped in half. And a piece ripped from Kassie's dress was on the table, bloodstained and everything.

The others came in right behind me. George took one look at the room and punched a wall; Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and attempted to comfort her. Arthur ran out of the room to go get the Headmistress, and Harry grabbed the note. Blaise silently lipped to me.

"Who did it?"

I shook my head and sighed. "I don't know." I lipped back.

Harry silently walked up. "You need to read this too."

I hesitantly grabbed the note and slowly opened it to reveal writing.

The writing of my father.

_Come get her. If you dare, that is._


End file.
